


country down

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Horror, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Drunk Driving, Nonbinary Apprentice (The Arcana), Nonbinary Character, Old Gods, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Pregnancy Scares, Recreational Drug Use, Spanking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: asra finds a lot more than dust and cracked pavement in tired old gas stations and truck stops. modern au, southwestern united states
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. being found

Asra let the door swing closed behind himself, little jingle echoing off the streaky glass and dusty-just-swept floor.

Condensation dripped from the bottle before he even had it fully out of the cooler, he imagined.

A shoulder bumped his as he stepped from the aisle.

"Ah! So sorry!"

Hands raised in a gesture to deter any upset, the other form backed away. A messy spill of decadently long blue hair covered pale skin that was otherwise shrouded in loose, long drapes of layered shirts tucked into shorts, pale, pale bare legs, ending in slides. The look was topped off with a broad, woven sun hat.

"Here- let me get that," they said, bending to pick up the drink, and begin to hand it back before stopping. "Oh- shaken up- I'll get you a new one."

Asra's smile was easy. "No- no problem- got it, you work here?"

"Haa, no, passing through, you too?"

They were already walking back towards the cooler, pulling open the door as Asra's hands had raised in shallow gestures to indicate it wasn't necessary.

Still, a new, cold tea was pushed into his hands.

"Ah, thank you though. Where you heading?" he asked.

"Dunno," they answered, "just..around. My aunt lives up here, so I just go."

Asra tilted his head, regarded them. "Is it fun?"

They started to the front, soda in hand, lead with their eyes to come along.

"Yeah, yeah I like it." They were smiling in a distant, but deeply fond way.

He tried to stop his gaze from lingering on full thighs, the gauzy drape of their top, and, as he dragged higher, the shifting color that met his quickly torn away glance.

"Well," he said, suddenly aware he had nothing to say, despite desperately wanting anything. "Take care of yourself?" he added lamely.

"Always do, you too."

Asra swallowed. Their tone made him think of distant dark places that he couldn't put a finger on.

The bell jingled.

Back in his van, Asra sat heavily in the bucket seat, and rested his wrists through the holes of the cracking steering wheel.

\----

He tuned out the tinny chime of entry beep as the door swing open and shut. The smell of pepperoni and old fryer oil mingled into one deep-fried-deep-dish melange. Just as soon as he saw though bright lightning blue, it was gone behind plastic chips that stood tall over the aisle header. Something jumped in Asra's throat that he couldn't stop himself peeking over.

Their eyes met, grey and violet.

"Hey stranger," they said, eyes crinkling in a smile he couldn't see the bottom of.

"You're passing through this one too?"

They made a little affirmative  _ mm _ sound. "I'm around," they said, eyes still smiling back at him.

"Huh!" he said, reflexively.

"You too, though?"

Asra's eyes drifted to the ceiling. "Yeah, guess so," he laughed.

He held up a chilled can, and laughed more as a can of ravioli clunked against it.

"To passing through."

They left first, leaving Asra with a cold can slipping from his grip before he tightened it.

As he paid and stepped from the double doors, he could see loose blue hair through the window of a pickup, back tarped over, unevenly.

Asra shaded his eyes from the sun to watch them go.

\----

"Hey, your- what's your name?" Asra asked, rushed forward. He couldn't believe his luck, over a hundred miles from the out of the way truck stop.

They turned from the rack of maps that clearly was a pastime more than prospective purchase.

"Excus-" they started, but eyes widened behind pink-tinted sunglasses.

They pulled their glasses down. "Again! Hmm- I could think you were following me!"

He chuckled, looked down and away. "No, I'd never-"

They laughed, a light little snort of one. "I know. My name's Ky. Be seeing you!"

"Wait- mine's Asra! In case I see you again," he said with a smile.

They made a pleased little  _ hmm _ , "in case I see  _ you _ again."

Asra nodded. "Ky. Be seeing you."

They nodded, gave him a small wave as they headed out to the pickup.

Asra paid and watched it rattle and rumble as it backed out, then kicked up dust in the lot until pulling onto the road. The back was still tarped, and shapes shifted underneath.

Asra watched it go, and spun his keys.

He tilted the brim of his hat down and started towards the van.

\----

"Hey. What do  _ you _ do out here," they asked, leaned forward over the counter, avoiding the spilled coffee and dusting of sugar and powdered creamer.

"Same thing you do," Asra answered. "Pass through."

"No, really, come on."

He leaned down to mirror them, brushed granules from his sleeve. "Really. Maybe some magic here and there."

They moved their fingers, hand, in a snapping motion with no sound. "Ha. Knew it. Felt like it."

He exhaled. "Oh- oh, so I wasn't.. wrong."

Ky looked to be sure nobody else was near, and flashed their palm. A pale blue sigil hovered in the center, just above the skin.

"Like that?" they asked, voice low.

"Ah- this?" he responded, and sparks spun in a tiny, tight circle in his own hand.

"Mmn- close enough."

Asra chuckled.

"Well, you've got somewhere to take that truck?" he asked.

"Always do," they said, straightened, and snapped the lid onto the waxed cardboard cup.

"Tell me where you're going, sometime?"

Ky shook their head. "You'll find me, some way or another."

Asra smiled, looked down and pushed his thumbs into the faded jeans that had at one point been a grey-toned dark wash.

"Not like I'm trying, but I don't mind it."

Ky gave him a wave as the piercing beep echoed through the humid air. Clouds hung heavy in the thick August afternoon. As if he didn't need enough reason to find an overpass to park under. He exhaled, finished picking cup noodle and chili limon chips from the shelves.

\----

It was years before that torrent of blue again crossed his line of sight.

"Ky!" he called from across the lot as he had his hands stuffed into his pockets, inside gloves as well.

They crossed from the pickup, tarp sagging over an empty bed.

"Asra," they said.

He jogged across the cracking, damp lot. Breath steamed in the air.

Ky regarded him.

"Been a while, was starting to think you'd left."

Ky nodded. "A while, actually. Just got back last month. You've been taking care of yourself? Warm enough?"

Asra nodded. "All of the above. But the desert felt different."

"Missed it," Ky said simply.

"Missed you," Asra said, softly.

"Huh?" Ky asked, raised a brow.

"The desert. I think it missed you."

"Ah- maybe.. It's good to be home."

\----

Asra could expect once every month or two. He looked out from the shelter of a copse of trees as rain soaked the soft dust, puffing it in tiny plumes until it was a muddy sludge. It was going on three months. Rain dripped from the canopy and, he realized, onto, then off of, the edge of his leather wide-brimmed hat.

He shook his head, only succeeded in splashing a fine mist into soft white curls that frizzed out from his face in a cloud.

Asra settled into a camping chair and tipped his head back. He dozed.

He opened his eyes at a touch on his wrist.

"Asra," they said, leaned in. He felt the warmth radiating before he even opened his eyes with a soft groan.

"Hey," he said. He wore a small smile. "Ky.. Missed you."

"Ah- so I did hear you right, then."

And then they kissed him.

Asra's eyes snapped open, and he sat up suddenly. Rainwater tipped forward into his lap, and he yelped, leaped to his feet.

\----

The next time Asra saw Ky, the skies were clear and torridly hot, sun having baked the ground dry and cracking.

They drew near, and he didn't turn immediately upon feeling their aura.

"Hey," they said.

Asra did turn, then, smile bright.

"New hat?" they asked.

He shrugged. "Kinda."

"Looks better."

Asra smiled, looked down until the hat covered the darker tone that rose in his cheeks.

"Does a better job."

They reached to lift it.

"Hey. Wanna go do something? I don't have anywhere to be."

Asra sucked in breath. "You.. have anything in mind?"

Ky rolled their shoulders, looked aside. "Get a drink with me?"

Asra parted his lips, was quiet for a moment.

"Oh- you can- do? You do drink?"

He nodded, slowly. "Sure- is it a- yes, would love to."

"Lock up, let's go?"

He sat uneasily in their truck. Not for lack of comfort with the idea, but certainly for a removal from the familiar context. They bumped down the road, suspension creaking, and he felt a distinct lack of wear on his side of the bench seat and in the woven, coarse blanket that covered it.

"You don't have a lot of company?" Asra asked, forcing his voice back into the easy tone he normally used.

"Nah," Ky said, arms shaking with the rattling of the road. "Nah, nobody really likes the idea of just going..like this."

Even for here, the truck was a relic. Steel body on an ancient frame, full bed. Asra had cranked the window down as soon as he'd gotten in with a nostalgia. Even he had power windows.

"I don't mind it so much," he said, casting a glance their way, as they focused on the road. "It's like the van. Better," he said, fondly.

Ky slid the truck into a parking spot. Awkwardly, he tried to beat them to their own door to open it for them, and they laughed together. There was something else behind their eyes as they met his.

"What do you drink?" they asked him, and hours slid by into hot late-summer night.

Ky took him by the hand. "Wanna go swimming?" they slurred.

"Swimming?" he asked, eyes drooping and voice low, easy.

"Y-yeah- I know a spot," they said. "'s hot out, you'll like it, if you feel..ok?"

Asra smiled, let his fingers lace with theirs.

"Love swimming."

And Ky climbed into the driver's seat. They meandered towards the outskirts, and their driving grew straighter as they passed the last streetlight.

"You..you ok going out here, with me?" they asked, slowing.

Asra nodded. Letting go of their hand to let them manipulate each gear had been a necessary evil. "Yeah. Wanna."

Ky smiled, tired and soft. "K, just wanted to be sure."

The motor whined as they climbed and scrubby desert gave way quickly to hardy, rough pine. Ky stopped, and when the engine cut out, Asra could hear the babbling flow.

"You- haa- didn't know it was real," he said, looking at them with a wonder obscured where the moonlight didn't reach.

"I wouldn't lie to you about  _ swimming _ ," they teased, stepped from the cab. Keys were left in the seat, and Ky began to amble towards the water. Asra followed in a pleasant haze.

He followed right until they reached the rough bank of the water's edge, and averted his eyes as they pulled off their shirt.

"Asra.. you can look," they teased. "And.. you can take yours off, too."

He shivered in the hot evening.

\----

Asra stared down at rumpled hair, flushed skin beneath him, cast in soft relief by moonlight.

"Oh," he said, as though it had just sunk in.

" _ Asra _ ," they groaned, softly. "That.. ahhh.. that was really. Really good."

"Couldn't tell," he trilled.

He bent down, kissed them gently. "Likewise, though. You're.. something else."

They tugged him down into blankets, stuck full of straw, little twigs.

"Hang out with me, tonight?" they asked.

He nuzzled into their neck, whispered into the curve of it, "Love you."

They tensed in his grasp. "Hm?"

"I'd love to."

\----

They kissed his forehead, lips pressing to his skin between soft curls. It was how he woke to the early dawn, wrapped up in them and blankets in the bed of the truck.

"Good morning," they purred, low and pleased in their throat.

He groaned, stretching while trying to keep all the contact he could.

"Ready to get into town and get some breakfast?" they asked.

Asra made a complaint in the back of his throat. He ached from the steel bed, from where the ridges dug into his bones, yet wanted nothing more than to stay there.

"Was thinking more, it's early.. I could have breakfast right here."

" _ Oh _ ," they said. "I'm a mess.. you made sure of it."

"Not entirely," he said, and as he shifted, he could feel where they'd stuck together in the night from his hasty decision. He brushed it off with soft hands.

"Regardless.. won't be the best."

Asra hummed, pressed kisses down their body.

"I think it will."

Ky determined, it was, when they smacked their head on the cold metal, and wailed for him to keep going anyway.

\----

The truck rumbled through gravel until the moment it heaved up onto fragments of pavement, leveled up into a road.

Asra licked his lips, sighed contentedly.

A scratchy song played out through the speakers just low enough that he couldn't tell if he knew it or not. He suspected not.

Ky stretched out their hand to him from the shifter.

"Was fun," they said, smile pulling at their lips. "You got a phone?"

He made a little  _ hmm _ . "Sort of."

"Eh?"

"No minutes," he said, sheepish.

"Does it get WiFi?"

"Oh. Yes," he said.

Once they pulled into the parking lot, parked at the back, Ky leaned in to press their lips to his. "Here. I'll give you my number.. keep it, use it, or don't," they murmured, lips brushing his and hat tipped back on their head.

Asra watched them type it in, breathless, stole more kisses in the building heat of the cab.

They connected to the slow diner network, and he watched a progress bar turn into a new icon on his home screen, and the transmission of a message they sent to themself.

His phone was placed back in his hand.

"If you wanna," the said between wet slides of their lips against his, "hit me up wherever you are.. if I'm nearby, we can see each other."

The funk of sleep had nearly been scrubbed out from their mouths, and Asra felt his jeans too snug against him.

Their head dipped below the dash, and his eyes closed, jaw fell open.

\----

Asra turned his phone over in his hand, again, and again.

Was another town too soon? He didn't know.

[ 13:47 I'm in ridgecrest! ]

But Asra also knew they might be driving. He also knew that the clicking little slide-out keypad wasn't the most clever way to respond on the road. He hoped they were just as clever.

[ 14:21 just stopped, in blythe, heading back north in a week or so ]

[ 14:25 drive safe (: ]

Asra slid his phone into his pocket, popped the folding chair open. He shortly had a folding table and another chair set up. A small hanging sign advertised tarot and fortunes. In a clear case under the table and hidden by tablecloth, one would have found carved and painted animals.

Asra sat back in the first chair, hat tipped over his face, and waited.


	2. proving ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, you just get into the fuck of it, and you have to sign an NDA over it

Asra felt their hands on his face, in the pickup again. It was parked on the shoulder of what had been a highway before the new one was laid.

He gazed out the window looking for something, he didn't know what.

They tugged him in to kiss, slid into his lap.

The next moment, their clothes were discarded on the bench, the floor, and he didn't pull out this time.

He came to with a sudden gasp, felt the warmth in his lap. Asra groaned, flopped back. He pulled his phone off the window ledge and unlocked it.

(1) [ unread ]

He tapped.

[ 10:37 victorville ]

Asra's heart caught in his throat and he smiled.

[ 12:50 in hesperia! exit 143 :D ]

He was about to set it back down when it chimed.

[ 12:53 wait for me ]

[ 12:54 got something for you ]

Asra sent the reply, held the phone to his heart.

[ 12:56 won't move!! :) ]

He heard the truck before he saw it, hung his hand from the slim support of the canopy. He waved, sleeve of his jacket flapping open. He had given up on getting the snap on the cuff to hold a long time ago.

Asra jogged over with a bigger smile than he'd worn since getting slid $500 to curse someone.

They stepped from the truck, shorts far too short for the weather, and covered in a bulky tan jacket so that it barely appeared they even had shorts on at all.

He held his arms out, and they sank into them.

" _ Asra _ ," they murmured into his neck.

"Missed you," he said, loud enough there was no mistaking.

"You- you too," they said.

"It's cold," he said, "come inside a while?"

They drew back, and gave him a crooked smile. "Just got back and you're going to abduct me?"

Asra laughed, drew near, hesitantly.

"Please, yes," they murmured.

He connected the kiss, lips gentle, cold.

"I'd never.." he then said into the crook of their neck.

It was by the hand that he lead them back to the ajar door, metal edging bent and rusted in places, paint flaking.

He stepped in first.

Whatever Ky had expected, by their expression, wasn't what they saw. Asra sat down on the edge of the bed as they closed the door. It was close, but, he supposed, neat aside from the scarves, blankets, that covered most available surfaces. It smelled gently of dust.

Ky looked briefly at all places to sit and determined that close, very close, to him was the best place. He leaned into them, encouraged by the voluntary closeness on their part.

Ky nuzzled. "How've you been?" they asked.

"Well, doing well," he said, kissed against their throat.

They shuddered against him.

"What were you doing down south?" he asked, breath ghosting against their neck.

"Same thing I always do," they said, hand tangling into his hair.

He looked up at them with curious violet eyes.

"Ky, what do you..do?"

They sat back, arms stuck out behind as props.

"I drive things places."

Asra regarded them. "Ky.."

Ky laughed. "No, really, I'm a courier."

"But.." he started, brows raised. "What’s actually worth it, to go so far?"

"Ahh- it's complicated."

Asra laid back, legs hanging off the bed. "You know by now what  _ I _ do," he said.

Ky turned their head. "I do?"

" _ Ky _ ."

They laid down next to him. "No, really. What do you do? Where do you live? How do you afford to travel?"

He frowned. "Do I have to say it?"

They mirrored the expression. "You want  _ me _ to!"

He covered his face with his hand. "I don’t have a job. I live wherever I stop. I read fortunes and tarot and do magic, to get money, to keep driving, to keep doing fortunes and tarot and magic."

His tone was exasperated, but trailed off into resignation.

"Oh."

Ky rolled onto their stomach.

"Mhmm. Feel bad about us, now?"

They shook their head. "No. I felt bad for a while, when I thought you were a hipster with some rich parents up in LA bankrolling you."

Asra let his eyes slip closed, a faint smile come to his lips. "Ha… I wish.. no, I don't even know where my parents are."

Ky was quiet a moment, stared at the ceiling.

"Us," Ky murmured, almost to themself.

Asra moved closer, propped himself up on his elbows.

"Not like  _ that _ ," he said, almost more to himself.  _ Unless you wanted that _ , he wanted to add, so badly.

The van rocked subtly in the wind.

"A little like that, though," Ky smiled. "Just not.. exclusively, you know? I'd never expect that. Just when you're- I'm- when we're here.."

They trailed off, and Asra picked up. "I want you."

He hovered over them, and they reached up to fist their hand in the knitted sweater, a riot of colors that had no business being together in one garment. They pulled him down to kiss.

He straddled them, skirt riding up his slim hips.

\----

Ky lay under him, spent, dazed. Their eyes slipped closed for a moment. His release was cooling in a broken trail from their stomach to chest.

They breathed gently, and he used a cloth to wipe them clean.

"S-still good," they said.

"Lucky me, maybe you'll keep me around."

Ky tugged him in to cuddle.

"You ever..gone places? In your dreams?" they asked.

Asra was glad for his head being tucked against their shoulder, and the dimness in the van, that perhaps they wouldn't see his blush. That they wouldn't know about his dreams.

"No, I don't think so."

"Brought you something.. you see where my coat went?"

Asra pulled it from the floor.

They rifled through their own pockets to pull out two tiny bottles.

"Wanna.. dream with me?" they asked. "It.. it's not the only way, but, it makes it a whole lot easier if you never have. Like, step one of learning."

Asra's eyes tracked the movement.

“I’d love to,” he said, closing his eyes and smiling.

He felt a touch against his back. "Never noticed this," they said, traced down his spine.

He shivered.

"I’ll tell you about it sometime," he said, and he could swear he felt the ink move in his skin.

Lips pressed there. The pad of a finger glanced against his chest, passed over a nipple.

"That kind of dream?" he teased.

Ky kissed up his back. "Could be."

They placed a bottle into his hand. "Drink about half, don't swallow."

Asra unscrewed the top, tipped it back into his mouth, then handed it over. Ky merely recapped it, slid into his lap. His dream came back to him in a rush, and he felt himself press stiffly into their thigh.

“Darling,” he cooed, cheeking the sweet fluid.

“Kiss me, we need to swap it, then split it,” they said, and he was sure it wasn’t his imagination how they rubbed against him.

Their mouth was so hot as he let them suck the potion out of him and swish it in their mouth, then push back to his. The telltale bob of their throat told him before they directed him to swallow.

“Go ahead, now, let’s get comfortable,” they guided, tugging him down.

He nestled in against them.

“I think I still have a little extra in my mouth,” he said, eyes dancing.

“Oh,” Ky said, captured his lips again.

—--

Asra looked around the wood in which he found himself. He could barely see in any direction in the darkness. Around him, he could hear echoes, yips, faint steps, busy and chaotic.

A hand closed around his.

“Shh,” they whispered to him.

They lifted a slim pole from the ground, lantern on the end. It sprung to life in a blue rush.

Asra could see then slim, nearly skeletal creatures on the very edges of the light. Hollow eyes watched him.

He looked to Ky’s face, and recoiled at wholly red sclera. They blinked, brows knitted, and pointed then at their face.

“Something wrong?” they asked.

“Your eyes.. They’re red,” he said.

“Oh-” they said, and pulled them out in a slow and bloodless motion. They dropped them onto the ground, and Asra stared into empty sockets and a cheshire grin.

Asra sat up with a gasp. He was panting, skin clammy. He looked at Ky sleeping still by his side, though they stirred after a moment, and eyes snapped open.

“Oh-” they said, gaze darting up to him.

It had been late afternoon. No light filtered in the windows now.

“Oh…  _ Oh _ . I’m sorry- that.. It wasn’t supposed to be bad,” they said, curling tighter in on themself. “Asra.. I’m sorry.”

He looked down at them. He’d had an idea of them, of the easy confidence, of a comfort on the road, alone. Them curled up in his bed, skin pricking in goosebumps, rattled him. He settled back down and tugged them in.

“Ky.. it’s ok,” he said, more to himself than to them.

Tears leaked into his chest, and they shivered together. Asra wasn’t sure if it was more to steady them or himself, but lovemaking — whispered sweet nothings and comfort, and rocking into them until both trembled for a different reason — seemed as good of a solution as any.

——

[ 7:59 kernville ]

[ 8:01 here a while, my cargo got delayed ]

[ 8:15 in ridgecrest again, how r u? :) ]

[ 8:16 how long is a while? ]

[ 9:15 a few days maybe, hopefully not ]

[ 13:50 miss you ]

[ 14:23 I want you <3 ]

[ 15:00 like before again but without bad dreams ]

[ 15:08 anytime u want, just tell me when ]

[ 15:12 need you ]

[ 15:13 how bad do you want me? ]

[ 15:17 000126.1514.017.jpg ]

[ 15:21 whoa ]

[ 15:21 1 hr and ill take over that for you ;) ]

[ 15:22 with my mouth ;) ;) ;) wait for me ]

[ 15:22 35.754263,-118.4252136 ]

——

Lying in a real bed, taking a real, hot shower, almost came close to seeing the look of need painted across their face when they’d opened the door to him. Asra toweled off, pulled on a fluffy robe, didn’t bother tying it as his eyes traced over the naked, damp form sprawled like a starfish across the wrinkled sheets.

The wallpaper was peeling, there was mildew in the ceiling, and he hadn’t the faintest what color the carpet used to be, but the door locked, and the linens were laundered. Asra caught their eyes brightly.

“Feeling better? It seemed dire.”

Ky laughed, beckoned him over. “You have no idea.. Or maybe you do, that was the fastest hour I’ve ever heard of.”

“And that was the fastest I’ve had you undone,” he teased, obliged, sat on the edge of the too-firm bed.

“Aaaasra,” they grimaced, blush rising in their cheeks and spreading across their nose and the tips of their ears.

He pinned them down with a kiss.

\----

Asra let his eyes unfocus on the ceiling. Ky lay in his arms, dozed. Street noise reminded him that anyone could have known what they'd just been doing, and he reminded himself that his being here wasn't some crime.

"You should come with me," they murmured into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Come with. I have room for one more. We get along. I could use another pair of hands. I wouldn't need to have you drive an hour to see me anymore."

Asra focused on the pattern of popcorning, how he could almost see a face in it.

"Would... you finally tell me what you're driving around?" he asked, forced himself to laugh about it.

"I'd have to then, we'd be partners," they said.

"So..tell me now?"

Ky sat up, frowned. He fought not to bodily react to the loss of warmth.

"I told you. It's complicated."

Asra let his eyes fall closed, sighed. "Why? Drugs? Guns?"

Ky shook their head. "No."

Asra sat up on his elbows, forced a light laugh, and shook his head. "You'll tell me, someday. I'll get it out of you."

A mischievous smile played across his lips. "Maybe I'll deprive you until you tell me."

Ky's eyes widened. "No- no no no- you can't do that," they whined.

His laugh was real that time. "No, I probably can't. You're too much fun when I get you there."

His eyes turned darker though. "But.. I  _ could _ make you wait for it."

"So? You wanna?"

Asra said. "I'd need to keep my van somewhere."

"Keep it at my aunt's place. There's plenty of places to park. It's actually pretty close to here."

He made a soft  _ hmm _ .

Asra surged up, pinned them down by the shoulders with a wide smile. "Tell me what's in the truck!"

They laughed beneath him. "You have to sign an NDA, then I will!"

"I'll sign a marriage license, whatever you need!"

They kissed him.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't drag you into the mess that's my family."

Asra laughed.

\----

Asra was not laughing standing in the ranch house entryway. He felt heavy, deep magic in the walls, in the foundations of the house. It was old, with a quiet dignity that Ky somehow seemed so at ease in.

"Auntie?" they called, and Asra quaked in his shoes at the magical presence he could feel moving through the space.

" _ Who are you _ ?" he whispered, eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it," they replied, smiling easily.

Asra wasn't expecting the slim bouquet of color in matching leisure separates who rounded the corner.

"Ky with a y! Who did you bring? Oh, he is  _ cute _ !"

Her light, playful voice was in direct contrast to the aura, deep like red wine, that Asra could feel.

"And  _ magical _ ," she added, fixing him with a pleased and curious gaze.

"Auntie, this is Asra, I wanted him to help me with running."

Asra let out the breath he hadn't realized he was still holding.

"Well! Let's see!"

Asra was whisked to the kitchen, sat down at the table. The worn and vivacious face studied him, put on slim readers.

"He can drive?"

Ky nodded. "Of course."

"And he can keep a secret?"

Asra answered, "I can."

Ky squeezed his hand.

Questions had gone on until finally he and Ky stepped out into the little fenced garden, cool of the evening creeping around them down from the mountains and off the lakeshore.

"Feeling ok?" they asked, leaned into him.

Asra nodded. "So that's why you go..everywhere. Ky, it's exciting," he said, smile on his lips.

"And- you don't have to be with me all the time. If you get restless, you can take off a whi-"

"I want to be."

Ky blushed, looked away. "I.. want you to be."

\----

Snow, dirty and rutted, bordered the narrow road. The truck chuckled under their feet as it rolled up the hill.

"How much longer?" Asra asked, leaning back in the seat, blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Ky shrugged. "Maybe..half an hour? How're you doing?"

He laid his head back. "Starving."

They pointed him to a tied-shut package on the floor. "Compliments of our last stop."

Asra had eaten food before that left him blissed out, locked into wherever he happened to be when it hit. He'd never felt joy from a sandwich. Joy that left wet trails down his cheeks.

\----

The truck sputtered and shuddered to a halt just outside of town, laden with new cargo, black tarp bulging and strained to be lashed across the bed.

"Haa.." Ky groaned.

They turned to him. "You know how to work on a car?"

"Knew how to work on the van, close enough?"

They laughed. "Good! That won't help at all!"

He was about to protest, as they both stepped down into the crunch of snow. Ky raised the hood, and Asra gasped.

"Hey, buddy, tired?" They crooned it down into the engine bay.

"He's dirty," they supplied. "Go get the pan?"

Asra's eyebrows were nearly hidden in his hair as he stared at the glowing curl around what could have been a regular motor. He moved suddenly, understanding the ask.

Asra held out the heavy cast iron, and the creature climbed into it like lava flowing. He could hear a soft, mewling sigh.

"Set him in the cab, and grab the brush."

Ash fell in great piles to the roadside as they cleaned.

Asra eased the pan back to the motor. The glowing form pulled its undulation in through where a filter ought have been.

"And that's the salamander," Ky said.

The truck thundered to life.

\----

The tenth day on the road, Asra listed in his seat, lay down on the bench, head just short of their thigh.

"You ok?" they asked, peeked down at him.

"You really don't get a break, do you?" he asked, eyes slipping closed.

"Getting to you?" Their voice was sympathetic.

"It's different."

Ky nodded. "It's been this way since I could drive by myself. Auntie was getting too tired for it. It's got good parts, I promise."

Asra sighed.

"Remember, you.. you can take off if you wanna, you're not in some contract, it's just for fun, for you."

He snaked a hand to wrap around the front of their waist. "Nah. Not anymore."

“Not fun?”

Asra teased his fingers against them.

“Not when I’m  _ driving _ !”

“Plenty fun. The other part.”

Ky hummed softly.


	3. lowest rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the honeymoon is over. it's time for business
> 
> here's some nsfw [companion art](https://twitter.com/kidlightnings/status/1192688253972836353?s=20) for it.

Ky wasn't driving when Asra had their fly undone, was knuckle-deep in them. They rolled against his hand, mewled under his touch.

Their elbows braced against the door, head pitched out the open window.

" _ Asra _ ," they whined, panted.

He knelt between their legs in the cab, cut off any more noises with his mouth.

He pulled them into his lap, held them against himself.

He was jolted awake on a bump.

"Good sleep?" Ky asked with a little laugh.

Asra groaned. "I'll tell you about it, when we have some time to ourselves."

Ky pulled into the gravel driveway, bumped up to the double wide prefab.

Between the cool breeze cutting through the window and the sun beating in the glass, Asra couldn't tell if he was hot or cold.

Baying echoed from, Asra supposed, behind the house.

A lanky, shaggy mutt sauntered out, head tipping with every baritone howl.

Ky stepped from the cab, threw their hands wide.

"Clyde you big idiot, you missed me!"

The dog shifted into a bounding gallop, landed with a paw on each shoulder and towering over them. A fat dollop of drool landed on the crown of their head, and Ky groaned theatrically.

They pushed the dog back down.

"Go get Helen and tell her we're here!"

He bounded off.

Ky gestured at his fading form.

"Complicated. He got stuck like that," they said, and his brows shot up.

"Was he-" Asra started.

"Yeah.." they sheepishly replied. "It gets weird when your husband is stuck as a dog except on the full moon. Half this stuff is to try to turn him back. Sometimes he's there.. sometimes he's-"

Ky cut themself off as a white-linen clad woman stepped out into the patio, waved.

She called across the drive, "Ky! Was starting to worry my Clyde and I were going to have to do something  _ very _ illegal!"

Ky laughed. "Come on, I'm not the only magic seller around!"

Helen stepped down into the crunch of gravel. "The best prices! But, I kid you, I'd never, anyway, now, let's see what you brought!"

Ky pulled back the tarp to reveal neatly-packed tinctures in a wooden case, one of many curiosities resting tightly in the bed.

"Henry told me this should give you two a little more time, and, if you reduce it, you might get lucky. He's working on something more potent, hopefully should have it next time I'm down."

They and Asra carried it into the house, slipping their shoes off before hitting the creamy carpeting.

"You've got a full truck, can't stay and have some coffee? Tea? Introduce me to your new friend?"

Ky turned red, realizing the lack of introduction.

"Helen, Asra, Asra, Helen - he's helping me now. I can carry more, might be able to get further out and stop having to transfer so much, or, transfer further along the road."

Helen pushed a Coke into his hand. "For the road. You look thirsty," she said, smiling.

Asra coughed, smiled. "Ha- thanks- Pleasure to meet you!"

"But, no, we have actually a lot of stops in town! I had a delay up by home and so.. fell behind a little."

Helen nodded. "If those two don't figure it out.. their work is fantastic, but it's never on time."

Ky sighed, relieved. "Exactly."

"Well, you two get going, and I'll see you when the next batch is ready, just call!"

Ky found a cold soda in their own hand too as they were ushered back into their shoes and out the door.

They walked back to the truck, turned to Asra.

"Feel like trying the charm this time?" they asked.

Asra nodded enthusiastically, set the can on top of the cab.

Ky stood back, watched as Asra stretched the tarp, lashed it with cracking bungees.

He placed his hands against the rough, woven sheen of it and closed his eyes.

Ky walked to it as he lifted his hands. They hooked a finger under it, and tried to raise it.

"Good. Wow, you got that fast."

Asra smiled at them with hooded eyes and a lopsided quirk in his lip. "I think you'd know by now, I'm a fast learner."

Ky sucked in breath.

"Yeah- ahh.. yeah."

"On to the next?"

Ky swallowed, finally put the envelope of cash away.

\----

At day's end, Asra flopped into the motel bed.

Ky slid the chain lock into the door.

"Sick of it yet?"

Asra laughed. "Sick of having a roof over my head and fresh sheets and a shower every night? Ahh, it's torture."

"I know, just didn't know if it was too.. structured? Boring? Too much work?"

They moved to stand between his legs, and he sat up. The comforter under his hands was a scratchy material with a faint sheen, and behind them was the most beige painting he'd seen in his life.

"No.. it's different. Good different."

He pressed his nose into their stomach. "And.. I have you."

They rested their hands on his shoulders. "Maybe..not tonight. It'd be a mess."

He chuckled. "I know. You're not that sneaky."

Ky blushed.

"I'd have you however you'll let me."

Warmth radiated from his lips, and Ky groaned into it. His fingers dug into their lower back, rubbed. They went weak against him.

\----

It was early when Ky roused him.

"Sorry, but we've got a lot today," they said.

Asra grunted, turned over onto his stomach. "Fiiiiive more minutes," he wheedled.

"Better if I brought you breakfast?" they asked, and Asra sniffed, taking in the faint smell of bacon.

One eye cracked open, and he smiled.

"And gave you a little more motivation?"

Fingers slid down his body, and they lifted the blankets to scoot under.

"N-no- wait- if you want me  _ awake _ -!"

Ky laughed. "Maybe later, then."

"Ah! I'm up! I'm up!"

They cleaned the salamander, dusting ash from the engine bay into the broken pavement, streaked with shiny patchwork.

Ky murmured quietly to him, "you know, I've always wanted to touch him."

Asra nodded. "He looks soft, nice."

"Maybe when I'm old and don't need a hand anymore, I'll finally do it."

"It's ok, you can borrow one of mine!"

Ky laughed into his chest. "I'll keep it in mind!"

The truck rolled out of the lot just as the sun peeked over the ragged edges of low mountains.

\----

Weeks rolled by, and Ky stood outside the cab, brow pinched and muttering into the phone.

They shuffled back to the truck, kicked loose dirt out of their thin sandals.

"We have a pickup. I don't know.. maybe you should stay, I can set you up here and get you on the way back up."

Asra looked into the distance. "Hmm? Tired of me?"

"Clients I've never dealt with before.. I've always had a go-between because they're... weird. And I don't want to drag you-"

"Love," he said, absently at first and then turned red at realizing what he'd said, "you wouldn't be dragging me into anything. We're partners. And you've never seen most of the magic I can do."

Ky grimaced. "I just.. I don't want you to get hurt."

He smiled wryly. "You really don't know what it's like being homeless, do you?"

Ky made a small noise in the back of their throat.

"Sorry. Guess..not."

The road turned sharply south, and they rode in silence.

——

The buildings crowded in, and Ky was quiet.

“Hey.. love. How are you feeling?” he asked.

They looked up, suddenly. “Oh- sorry- little lost, there. Not- not  _ lost _ . I know where we are. Just thinking.”

"Care to share?" Asra asked.

Ky looked straight ahead. "Just.. Thinking about this pickup. If things get weird, reach under the seat, use whatever you find."

Asra reflexively leaned to search with his fingertips. His brows shot up.

"Mm, you're full of surprises, aren't you?"

Ky nodded. "It was mostly for bears, or cougars.."

Asra placed his hand on top of theirs. "And we'll hope it stays that way."

\----

“God, it’s like they think nobody has ever gotten the bum end of a deal!” Ky growled. “Why agree to it if you’re just going to try to  _ take it back _ ! It was a plenty fair price!”

The truck thundered down the road. Asra would have said it was reckless, but reckless would have been staying.

He didn’t want to see how discombobulated everything in the truck bed was once they finally were able to slow down, stop taking every other turn they came across as fast as possible while keeping all four wheels- make that two- on the ground.

It wasn’t until they hit highway that Ky lost speed.

"I think- I _ think _ we lost them-" Kys said, breathless. "But.. I don't want to take any chances."

On the straight stretch that dipped into a valley, they could count themselves lucky that any car in either direction could be seen for miles.

"The last thing I expected was a tail," they murmured.

Asra nodded, stretched out as close as he could manage. "It was better than any other option, at least."

\----

It was the stress, maybe adrenaline and the mischief of being under the open sky, tucked away behind a hulled out frame of what had been a house, Asra supposed, that had made him forget, hot metal under their back and his hands.

"Asra- Asra, did you just-" they asked, in shock.

He was red-faced, gasping, and yet looked down in horror at the situation at hand.

"K-ky-" he panted. "Ahh- shit, Ky, I-"

Ky groaned, covered their face in their hands. "Noo.. no no no.."

"Come on- we'll get something for it, it's ok, we'll take care of it."

He tugged them into his arms, kissed them. Their responses were dulled, but they accepted his touch all the same.

"Shh- love, it's ok," he cooed.

Asra drove, while Ky sat thoughtful in the passenger side.

He parked, leaned over to their side.

"Do you want to come in? Or, stay here?" they asked, suddenly.

Asra laid a hand on their cheek. "You don't have to do anything. I'll handle this."

Ky sat back, let their eyes slip closed. Asra kissed their forehead, and they curled up in the seat in his absence.

\----

Ky held the packet in their hands, blurted, "maybe- maybe it wouldn't be so bad!"

Asra's brows shot up. "If we-?"

Ky nodded. "You know, I mean, we do- it's been a while, isn't that what people do?"

He sat back in the driver's seat. "If- ahh-  _ Ky _ . I'd never thought about it. But- I.."

Ky dropped their head, exhaled. "Ah- nevermind, I think it's getting to me- I can't believe I'd say that."

They swallowed the pill, chased it with sweet drink sucked from a foil pouch.

"Maybe we should talk about it when it isn't an accident."

Asra tugged them in. "Probably better. Let's find somewhere to stay, I think you're about to have a bad time."

The familiarity of a sparse but clean room almost made the tight, aching cramps feel like their usual. Asra handling it like usual could make them believe it.

\----

Ky laughed. "Can you imagine.." they said. "We'd have to stop driving, for one"

Asra chuckled against them. 

"Good thing I got this," he said, waved a bottle in front of their eyes.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Nothing to worry about if I take this. Met an alchemist some time ago, and finally cashed in a favor. So.. then if we want to, I just take the other one"

Ky smiled. "Why didn't we think of it sooner?"

"Young, dumb?" Asra teased. "Want me to do it?"

"How.. how do you feel about it?"

Asra shrugged. "I like it, out here, on the road. Just the two of us."

Ky nodded. "I can think about losing those scammers as.. as kinda fun, when I look back. And what we got.. we're going to get paid. So much. We couldn't do that if-"

"No. We'd-" Asra sighed, "have to change a lot."

"Then.. Let's stay this way," Ky said, laying back.

Asra unscrewed the lid, tipped it back into his mouth.

"Done," he said.

Ky exhaled. Relief poured off of them in waves.

"Now, I was advised I should.. start  _ fresh _ ," he said, with a wicked grin, "but then, there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Maybe I can help," Ky said.

"You haven't stopped helping. It's all you do. Relax. Let me."

"Can I at least be.. _ involved _ ?"

Asra straddled them. "Oh, I would hope so."

\----

Cool fresh breeze cut in through the open windows.

"So hot down there.." Ky murmured. "Nice to be back up here."

The road wove through fields, and Ky pulled off onto the side trail running along the lakeshore.

Asra sucked in the tang of water in the air, and the faint smell of algae.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been back,” he noted as he stared out the window fondly.

“It’s usually how it goes, it’s why, you know, I didn’t want to tie you down to it.”

“I like it,” he said, settling back. “It’s the best I’ve had in a long while.”

“Ready to cash in?” Ky asked.

“Oh-  _ extremely _ .”

Ky laughed. “I’ll make an honest partner of you yet.”


	4. my best defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around them, he could hear yips climb into howls.
> 
> "Don't worry, they know us."

"What'd we get?" Ky called from the couch.

"Will you just wait a minute! Be more like your new partner!"

Asra dozed on the worn but clean floral fabric.

Ky knew roughly what their take was, but didn't have a head for taxes.

"Missed when things weren't so much up and up," they murmured.

From the kitchen, they heard, "Darlin, now I know you like walking out of here with an envelope of cash, but you know that's how they got Capone! Man didn't pay his taxes!"

Well, it was still an envelope of cash, but a second one held back.

They were still grateful.

"I know, Auntie, just wish they didn't take so much!"

"Maybe you won't be so sour about it when you get your share of the sales on those crates."

She walked from the kitchen where Ky knew the table was piled in cash, checks, and a stack of papers and her favorite legal pad, pencils, and calculator.

"But the two of you are still making off like bandits, even after Sam's had his take. Now come here and let me have you fill out his part of it."

Ky eased up to not disturb the fragile sleep.

They padded into the kitchen, and Asra now lived here.

\----

It was past midnight, and Ky stole quiet as a cougar to the van.

They didn't knock, just eased the door on its hinges.

"Knew I'd find you out here."

Asra lay on his back.

"Knew you'd know to look," he said, sly.

He beckoned them over.

Ky let the mattress sink under their weight.

"How long?" he asked, stared up at them.

"Probably a week, auntie's checking into buyers and lining up pickups. I'm gonna help her a few days, get my voice over the lines. Don't want her to have to do this forever. Want everyone to know me."

Asra smiled. "Always working, even when you're not working. Here," he said, propped himself up sideways, "let me work on you a little."

His hand fell to their hip.

"You wanna learn?" they asked.

"Someone has to make sure you don't work yourself to death," he said, fingers finding their way into their fabric shorts and against slick heat. "Now hush, unless your next words are asking for more, and saying please."

As it happened, they were.

Ky sat up in the morning, ache in their hips. "Asra. Gotta pay you more often."

He pulled them in. "Nothing about the money.."

They chuckled into his chest.

"You sure? Because you've never done that."

"Thought you might like it, since we don't have to be so careful," he murmured.

They purred against him. "More."

"Ok, but we need a way to tell if it's too much."

"Salamander," Ky said, smiling.

"Ok, love, salamander."

"But not right now. Anti-salamander."

Asra laughed, grinned down at them. "Ok, shush, love, until you're ready to beg. Then next time, we're going to talk limits."

" _ Please _ ."

\----

"Run up to the store, dear? Then we can go over the itinerary? We've got the last few stops figured out."

Ky nodded. "Yep! Back in a little while, then!"

They grabbed keys from the hook.

Asra looked up as they pulled back into the driveway, smiled. "Back on the road?"

They nodded. "Mm. You ok with it?"

"Sure am. It has been good, but, I'm not used to staying put. Feels more like us in the truck. Feels like it's been months since I've been here, driving. With you."

Ky breathed. "Yeah. Yeah, it sure does."

\----

"And it's not a trouble keeping the van here?" Asra asked.

"No, not at all, dearie! Look at the place, land for days!"

"I- ah- really appreciate it, Ms-"

"Crestholder if you must, but you can just call me Auntie, or Flor."

Asra slid the hat onto his head, tipped it back. "Ms. Crestholder."

She air-kissed against each cheek.

"You two take care of each other."

Ky came around from the truck bed. "We will."

\----

Asra pointed out stars.

"Hey," Ky said, heaved themself up. "You ever wanted to dream more?"

He tilted his head. "Yes, if you'll take me."

Ky nodded. "I still have three more trips. Dream with me?"

Asra smiled.

"Maybe it'll be better. We know each other," he said, voice fond.

"Maybe."

Lint clung under the cap rim as they removed it. Ky cheeked it, lay against his chest as they passed it back and forth, swallowed.

"Let me show you something," Ky said, turned to him in the bed.

Asra sat, stared intently.

"Wonder why my aunt's last name is what it is?"

Galaxies spun overhead.

"What you showed me, back then, isn't it?"

Ky nodded, a slow, smooth motion.

"Would you like to learn it?"

Asra gasped,  _ yes _ .

"Give me your hand."

He did, and their touch echoed through his whole body. Their hand clasped under his, palm against the back.

"Focus. You'll be part of us. You'll find us everywhere we go. And we'll always help you."

"What does that mean?" Asra asked, mouth dry.

"It means  _ I love you _ ."

"Let me show you something," Ky said, turned to him in the bed.

He kissed them.

"I do love you."

Their hand clasped under his, palm against the back.

"Focus. You'll be part of us."

"I'm focusing."

"Let me show you something," Ky said, turned to him in the bed.

Asra pinned them back down, lay his hand in theirs.

" _ I love you _ ," he breathed.

"Focus."

The blue sigil rose from his palm, and Asra felt his breath catch.

"Ky-"

He felt himself falling.

He shot up next to them.

His palm ached.

Ky surged around him in a deep blue embrace.

"I love you," they whispered against his neck.

Asra took in every star that spun above them.

"I love you, too."

"Let me see it," Ky urged, holding his hand gently in theirs.

Asra spread his fingers. A deep bubbling welled up in him. A spring spread out from his core.

Blue took shape in his hand, coalesced into the bright form, glowing against the rust and flaking paint of the bed.

Asra sat up, eyes flashing open.

Ky stirred slowly next to him, cramped against the crates.

"Mm-" they groaned.

Asra looked down at them.

"Did we-"

Ky pulled the old bottle from their coat.

" _ Asra _ ."

He spread his palm. The sigil surged to life just above his skin.

Ky smiled in their lopsided, crinkly-nosed way.

"Welcome to the family."

\----

Ky kicked their feet up out the window, lay down across the seat.

"You know, we should talk limits, we never did," Asra said.

"Limits?" Ky asked eyes slipping shut.

"Mm, we should probably talk about what you don't want."

"Don't want?"

"Yes, Ky,  _ in bed _ ."

They burst out laughing.

Asra chuckled, leaned to kiss them upside-down.

He remembered their age. Both of their ages. He remembered what he shouldn't know.

"How's someone like you wind up knowing about hard and soft limits?" Ky asked.

"I've taken some odd jobs."

Ky's brow knit, and Asra cut them off. "Oh, nothing bad. I knew exactly what I was getting into. And that  _ was _ an LA hipster with rich parents footing the bill."

Ky laughed again. "How do you get into something like that?"

"Well, I guess some people can feel an energy. But it was an awkward conversation."

"I bet."

"But, come on, what do you like? What don't you like?"

"You know _ some _ of what I like," Ky teased.

Ky found that the talking was so much easier once they started driving again. As well once Asra gave some of his own.

Hours passed, intermittent, meandering.

"Oh, you like to?" they asked, as afternoon tilted into sunset.

"Mmn, would you like to see?"

They pulled to the roadside.

\----

Yips echoed in the distance.

"Been a while," Asra said, leaned back.

Ky nodded. "Hate this highway.. if we hadn't been in traffic so long, but," they cut themself off with a yawn, "my eyes are crossing."

Asra tilted his head back, listened to the hum of lights.

"It's not bad, though. Quiet. Wanna.. go walking?"

Ky gave him an easy smile. "It'll let my eyes rest."

Both stepped from the truck and strode out into the night.

Shadows stretched long, grew hazy as the light dimmed with distance.

Asra opened his palm, stared at the crest that manifested.

"It looks better out here, doesn't it?" Ky asked.

Around them, he could hear yips climb into howls.

"Don't worry, they know us."

Asra snapped awake.

They were driving.

"How long was I asleep? Wait- were you asleep?"

Ky glanced at him sidelong.

"You're better at this than anyone I've met."

\----

"So, you can dream awake?" Asra asked, pulling a crate from the bed.

Ky shrugged. "It's not like that so much as.. daydreaming? Really intensely."

"Can I learn  _ that _ ?"

Ky shook their head. "Maybe, but I think the number of times I've done that potion has something to do with it. Wouldn't suggest."

They took the crate.

Asra watched them on down the sidewalk, edged with fine gravel and retention bricks.

"You.. are you ok?" he asked. They'd unloaded the top layer of the bed, stacked just inside an unlocked garage.

"Fine, Asra. Don't worry about it, it's something I wanted."

He raised his hands to ease the situation.

"Hey- hey. It's ok. Just checking."

Ky smoothed themself down.

"Thanks.. but I've been doing this a long time. You don't need to worry about it."

Asra sighed. "Ok. We don't have to talk about it. But you're being  _ sassy _ ."

Ky froze from pulling the tarp back. "Oh-  _ am I _ ?"

Asra bracketed them in his arms against the bed.

"At least a little."

Ky felt their skin prickle, heat at his breath on their neck.

"What.. are you going to do about it?"

Asra leaned in against them. "We'll talk about it later, now won't we?"

They shivered under the sun's heat, sighed.


	5. ladder to the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No dreams. I want this for real," they said, eyes fixed on him.
> 
> "This is for real."

Ky arched under his touch, the sharp pain.

"There, love, feel ready to behave?"

They bent over his lap on the bench seat, chest pressed down into the woven blanket, and suddenly, the lack of wear was a distinct problem. The material didn't have the same softness as where they had always sat, and it was nearly chafing.

They whined. "Yyyyes," they stammered.

"Yes  _ what _ ," Asra coached, fingers idly rubbing against where they stung.

Ky bit their lip. "Yes, I'm ready to behave."

"Oh, good, love, I’d hate to have to repeat it," he cooed. "Ready to feel good?"

His fingers wandered, and they gasped.

" _ Asra _ !!"

\----

The truck rumbled up to the edge of the water, and Ky cut the engine.

“We can change under the tarp,” they said.

“Does your aunt know we’re even here?” Asra asked.

Ky dropped the tailgate.

“Oh, not at all, or else we’d have more to pick up.” They giggled it, pulled two folding chairs from between crates and boxes and one particularly well-wrapped staff.

He looked down at it, chuckled. “Thought nobody used these anymore.”

“Oh, he doesn’t. But he likes people to think he does.”

“Does it work?”

“Convincing people, or the staff?”

“Either?”

“No, and yes,” Ky laughed.

Ky slithered into the vacated space and shucked off shorts, shirt, and emerged in black and white checkered swimwear that hugged a curving, soft form.

"I'll never understand how you can still be so  _ soft _ with what we do all day," Asra chuckled, pulled them in close. "But however you do it… don't stop."

Ky snickered against him.

"No mystery what you're doing," they teased, hands cupping toned arms, sliding down against the firm planes of chest, still clothed, to rest on slim hips. "Get changed, let's enjoy the weather while we have it!"

They found a place in the spaces between chilling mountain breeze and sweltering summer.

The lake water was just cold enough to give them a reason not to stay too long before again thundering off in a cloud of dust.

Dusk spread across the road and nipped at Ky’s still-dripping hair, pulled back with a wet hairband.

\----

Asra pulled open the door, climbed in.

"Good nap?" he asked, settling into the faint wear on the blanket.

Ky didn't stir.

"Hey," he murmured, leaned across the gap between them.

Night sounds echoed across the empty desert floor.

His hand fell upon their shoulder and shook gently. He felt a slide under his palm.

Asra snapped awake as skin came away in his hand. He didn't see the full form that slipped out, oily and dark and bristling.

He cursed, sat up straight.

"Asra-" they whispered. "You were moaning in your sleep- bad dream?"

"You- didn't see that one?"

Ky shook their head, hair grown shaggy in the front and falling into both of their eyes rather than just the one.

"No, was focusing, nobody seems to know brights go off when you're coming at someone.. almost missed a turn."

Asra sighed. "You wouldn't wake up," he murmured, looked away.

"Would you believe.. I've dreamed that? It was like I was stuck inside.."

Asra's brows drew close together. "You don't think it's a sign, do you?"

Ky shrugged, rattling off the pavement and down what seemed to be little more than a trail.

"I hope not, but I don't know what to do if it is."

Asra slid his hand across to theirs.

"If it is.. we'll figure it out."

Ky sighed. "If there is anything to figure out."

Asra sat back, frowned. He was quiet for long moments.

"Hey, tell me.. tell me about when you were a kid!"

Ky looked over at him sharply, but smiled. "When I was a kid- haa.. so long and I never did."

Asra laughed. "It's always right now, for you, isn't it?"

Ky exhaled. "I like being right now."

"You don't have-"

"Nah, it's something new to talk about. Well, for one, I didn't always live with my aunt.. one for one, how about?"

Asra's grin persisted. "Fair, one for one! I didn't always live here either."

"Cheating, you didn't always live anywhere I've seen you!"

"Now, you don't know that!"

Ky laughed in turn. "I guess not. Ok.. how about, I can ask you something, and you can ask back?"

Asra nodded. "Anything."

"Your tattoo. You said you'd tell me, but.. we forgot, I think."

Asra's eyes narrowed. "Ahh…  _ you _ forgot.. but..I let you."

"Ah- not that, then?"

Asra shook his head. "No, it's only fair."

Ky had traced their fingers against the winding snake more times than they could count. Felt the warmth under their fingers. But it had never seemed a good time to ply him again.

"My parents gave her to me. She's not a tattoo.. she's magic."

"Magic.. in your skin?"

"She was the last thing they gave me.."

"What does she..do?" Ky asked.

"She's.. Lucky. Nothing too bad has ever happened. She's a protective charm. Every time something  _ could hav _ e happened, she ah..she gets longer."

Ky thought back. Had she gotten longer? They suddenly wanted to wrest the shirt from his shoulders, look.

Ky exhaled. "Asra.. That's so powerful. Your parents must have-"

"Y-yeah- I.. don't want to talk about it."

Ky shrugged in apology, lifted one hand from the wheel. "Yeah- fair enough-"

"Your crest. Where did it come from?"

Ky smiled. "I wish I could give you a better answer than, we've always had it. Everyone in my family.. either we're born with it, or maybe they teach us before we can remember."

Asra regarded them curiously. “But, how did it get started?”

Ky shrugged again. “My aunt talked about a deal made a long time ago, but that’s a guess, at best. We don’t.. Honestly, we don’t really know. We just give it to our kids, and- or- to everyone we bring into the family, one way or another.”

“So.. it’s true, then, and I am-”

“Y-yeah- I’m sorry, maybe I should have explained it better,” Ky said.

Asra shook his head. “No. I’m glad to be. I don’t- I was pretty alone.”

Ky smiled. “I’m glad you are too.”

They guided the pickup to park in the warm porch light of an old trailer.

\----

Asra couldn’t count the days. He especially couldn’t count them with as many of them were dreams. Or, ended in dreams. Or, started in dreams. Or, he thought were dreams.

He tipped his hat back, stripped his shirt off in the heat, air thick enough with humidity to cut.

“Boy, howdy,” Ky called, teasing.

He leaned in to them. “Ky.. later, tonight.. I wanted to ask about these dreams. Can you make sure we’re not in one when we talk?”

Ky nodded, eyes grave. “I’ll do what I can.”

He knew they knew, or else he’d have clarified.

Sunset painted them in pinks and oranges as the truck rattled up to the motel. Asra didn’t get out of the cab.

“I feel.. I feel lucid. Can we do it now?”

Ky nodded. “I- I do too. Yes, let’s.”

Asra leaned forward. “First- kiss me. Please.”

Ky did.

He held them, tugged them in close.

“Just.. wanted to set the tone,” he said, drawing back so that his words still brushed their lips. “I’m not upset.. I’m just worried.”

Ky let their eyes slip closed, leaned into his shoulder.

“No, I know, I am too. It’s feeling a little out of control. I hate to, but I want to ask Auntie about it.”

“Ky.. do you think I’m bad for you? That I’m causing it?”

They shook their head against him. “No.. no, it can’t be that.”

“It could. I just want us to consider it.”

“I won’t let it be,” they said, grasping against his bare shoulder.

The road turned north again.

\----

Stars turned overhead, and Ky adjusted the dial.

"Don't worry, we're not dreaming," Ky soothed, pulling back out from the rear window. They slid the creaking glass shut.

Asra lay down in their lap. A song he couldn't quite place flowed into the open cold.

He took their hand in his.

"I love you," he said, voice soft as they stared up together.

"I love you too."

They said it like a prayer while brushing hair back from his face.

He could almost see the pale cloud of the milky way overhead before they shifted together, and cargo was pushed aside.

"No dreams. I want this for real," they said, eyes fixed on him.

"This is for real."

\----

Ky stepped into the soft earth, loamy and pungent with rotting pine and old leaves.

“Ok- first things first, don’t worry about the twins. They’re odd, but harmless,” Ky noted.

“Odd but harmless.. Got it.”

“And whatever happens, don’t open the crates.”

“Got it. No peeking,” Asra said, smile mischievous.

Ky laughed. “Normally I’d be joking, but, really. Don’t. I did once. Not dangerous, but took me an hour to clean up.”

“Got it. Contents under pressure.”

“Yeah- ok, you got it.”

They raised their hand to the door, elegantly paneled.

Two faces greeted them, pulled it open before they could connect the knock. Each had one red eye.

"M and M, what do you have for me?" Ky asked, coy and sweet.

Two separate serrated smiles answered with a gesture.

An address card rested under the bindings on each stack of of crates just inside the door.

Asra and Ky carried them, slid each into a neat row in the back.

Ky handed them a bulging envelope. Four hands closed on it.

Back in the cab Asra peered, desperately curious, into grey eyes.

"You know Clyde?" Ky asked.

Asra nodded.

"Other way."

\----

“Auntie. My dreams are out of control,” Ky said, tone dry and brusque.

She turned from running totals, pulled readers down the thin bridge of her nose.

“Your magic has felt off, but I though it might just be what you’ve shared.”

Ky turned a deep red. “Auntie..”

“Darling. As though I wouldn’t know.”

She regarded Asra with a knowing smile.

He realized, and his cheeks matched Ky’s, deeper.

“Come here, dearie, and let’s look,” she said, and Ky stepped into her reach.

One hand rested on their head, pushing them down to sit.

Asra shivered as something deep shifted between them. It moved in waves. He felt faint, leaned back into the cushion as his pulse quickened.

“K-ky-” he said, voice cracking.

They turned under the hand on their head.

Asra shot bolt upright before the motion could complete.

“Ky!” he exclaimed, panting.

They turned quickly to face him, lay a hand on his chest.

Something red and lurid oozed from their touch into his bones.

“Ky- wait!”

Asra couldn’t breathe. He didn’t know if the voice had been his or Flor’s.

A scrabble of hands, and his vision spun, but in corrected colors.

Flor clutched Ky’s hands strongly in her own thin fingers.

“How many?” she asked.

“I don’t know anymore,” Ky answered. Their eyes wobbled.

“Don’t.. Don’t touch each other, for now, I’m going to speak with him,” she said, and Asra motioned to himself.

“No, darling,” she answered.

She stood and walked down the hall to parts of the house Asra had never seen.

“Who?” Asra mouthed to Ky.

They curled in on themself, fat tears rolling down their cheek silently.

Asra reached for them before stopping his hand in air.

“Don’t,” Ky said. “Please. I’m.. I’m sorry.. For what I did before I met you.”

Asra moved close - as close as he could without touching.

“Love, I don’t care what you did. All that matters is right now. We’re here, right now. I’m here, with you.”

Asra felt something move, his skin prickle, bit his lip.

“Him,” Ky answered.

Asra’s hand rested a hair’s breadth from their own.

The house rattled.

He grabbed it when they listed, boneless, into him, and he fell after.

\----

Asra woke in the truck cab. He was alone.

“Oh…” he moaned, looked around. “No.. was that all just- ah- nevermind- time to.. Figure this out..” he mumbled to himself, trailed off.

He stepped out of the cab. Snow piled high on either side of the road.

“Ky!” he called.

The road was quiet, still, in the night air. He pulled his jacket closer. Stars shone so clearly over his head as to have no distance at all from him.

He called their name twice more.

Nothing reached his ears in return.

Asra felt the crushing weight bearing down, sat back down onto the bench, legs hanging out the door. He covered his face. His hand felt wet.

A faint crunch drew his eyes out of the warm darkness. Golden eyes glowed at him, and, as his vision adjusted, he could see the long form stare.

“I know you,” he said, more to himself than the creature. “Don’t worry, I know you.”

It jerked as though to bolt, but hesitated.

His crest flared to life, rising against his hand.

“Don’t worry. I know you.”

It plodded off, up the hill.

He saw footprints it stepped into, booted, short steps.

Asra shut the door and zipped his jacket. He followed.

At the hillcrest, Asra nearly fell back down the slope. Red eyes circled around a body. They parted like a sea as he steeled himself.

“Don’t worry, I know you,” he murmured to himself.

They lay at the base of a lantern on a tall, bending post.

Asra crouched to pull them into his arms.

Asra woke in the truck cab. He was alone.

His fist landed against the dash. His back ached.

“Oh-” he groaned. “No..”

“Don’t worry. I know you,” he muttered into the night, into the boring yellow eyes.

He let the crest surge to life and followed the coyote up the hill. They parted for him, and he lifted his hand to the lantern.

The light held steady.

“Now? Do I do it now?” he asked, to the dripping red holes in the darkness.

Frantic yips nearly overwhelmed him.

Asra woke in the truck cab. He was alone. His back ached.

“Don’t worry! I know you!” he shouted into the night, crest flaring with the brightness of the sun.

He held their body in his arms, immobile.

“Ky..” he murmured down at the silent form.

Their skin was neither warm nor cold.

It was his gut that told him to turn and start back down the hill.

The lantern burned feverishly.

His footsteps were sure through the snow. He could hear hundreds behind him, and forced his gaze forward.

On impulse, he walked to the driver’s side, fumbled open the door. He eased them into the seat.

Asra woke in the truck cab. He was not alone.

Ky sat still in the truck’s driver’s seat.

He reached for them and shook.

Asra woke in the truck cab. He was not alone. His back ached.

His eyes narrowed, and he pushed his hand up into white curls.

He stepped from the cab and immediately had to stop the impulse to jump back in.

Snow divoted around him. The impression was as long as he was tall.

It was nearly round, and punctuated by a half-circle of smaller indents in the powder. Those capped in points, and Asra knew what he was in.

Pure white was uninterrupted until being crushed again at the top of the hill.

“Don’t worry…” Asra murmured, clenching his fist even as light shone between his fingers. “ _ I know you _ .”

He stalked forward and up. He clenched his teeth as he reached the top and saw the lantern, black. He closed his fingers around the metal post and lifted, pushing magic into the globe.

The entire forest glowed under the moon.

He followed the tracks as the trees grew close.

Shadows cast long under the pale blue of the lantern, and Asra followed broken branches and impressions in the snow.

He broke from the trees into a clearing, and eyes bored into him.

Yips drew him in and into the center, and to where Ky sat cross-legged and translucent in the snow.

They murmured something.

In front of them was the towering creature.

Weathered haunches and a skinny body gave way to a head larger than he was. A mouth longer than he was tall.

“Then it passes to you,” it rumbled, lips unmoving on its great maw.

“Yes. I will take it,” they responded.

Eyes blazed at Asra, leaked red, the only novel color in a monoscape of blue.

“Will he be helping you, heir to the line?” it asked.

Ky finally turned.

“If- if he is willing.”

Asra nodded. “Though- I don’t know what I’m helping with..”

“Just.. found out… where my crest came from,” Ky said, corner of their mouth quirking up.

“I don’t know  _ you _ ,” it groaned.

Asra spread his fingers. “ _ Don’t worry _ .”

Its eyes shifted, a bright mirror of what hovered in his palm.

“Oh.. look at the new blood you’ve brought me.”

The ground shuddered as it stood firmly. The light of the lantern dimmed.

Ky crossed the distance and latched their hand as well onto the pole. The globe grew bright like daylight.

“ _ I _ know you. I have known you since birth. You gave us this power, though we were strangers. The desert bore us, and we return to it when we pass.”

Red sclera met Asra’s eyes, and he gasped.

"Now send us back, I can't be the heir from dreams!"

"You could," it taunted.

"Not how you want. I can't wander the desert floor and strengthen the magic across my sector from here. You'll be so  _ bored _ ."

"Oh, you most certainly could."

"Not for real! You need me, in the real world, or else it's not as strong and you know it! Now send us back, fix my dreams, and I'll spend my days wandering for you!"

The great black lips, shining in the lamplight, parted.

"As the heir wishes. The deal is struck. Now  ** _go_ ** ."

Asra trembled as the beast pounced, mouth suddenly surrounded them, smelling of the deep darkness and rain on dry and cracking earth.

There was a snapping sound.

Asra woke on the worn sofa. He was not alone.

Ky’s fingers were interwoven firmly with his.

"Love," he murmured gently.

“Auntie is gone,” they murmured, stared forward.

He moved his arm to encircle them. Their head tipped forward into his chest, and they sobbed. He held them close, and his back ached.

"Please, help me," Ky blubbered into his shirt.

"Love, always."

There was no body, and no trace of one. There was just the house, and folded readers, and a closet full of bright matching leisurewear, and deliveries, and a handwritten list of clients.

Ky sat at the wheel, and stared down the road.

"Ready?" they asked.

"Always," Asra answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **What is the truck?** 1980 F150 Custom, red and white (at some point)  
**What year is it?** Late 2000s to early 2010s  
**Where does Auntie live?** Lake Isabella, California. Visit sometime. The whole story takes place in towns I was around as a kid and teen.  
**How old are Ky and Asra?** Wiggly hand gesture, they start around 20-22ish, end around 27-29ish, depending on how much time you think has passed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kidlightnings) or [tumblr](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
